Naruto Jungle Fury
by Sariya 18
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. This story takes place in Modern Japan with a mixture of ancient Japan as well. Sasuke, Saskura, Naruto, Itachi,along with the new characters:Nara Uzumaki and Saiya Haruno most find lost power ranger...


NARUTO

JUNGLE FURY

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Power Ranger Series or characters. I've always wondered what would happen if the Naruto characters were Power Rangers. I love Naruto and Power Rangers, and I mean all the series and seasons. I created Sakura and Naruto's sister, along with Sakura's ancestor. Although there rangers, they still are ninja's and wield different elements. That I'm working on.

Chapter 1

"Hey Sakura, you ready yet?" Called a 15 year old Sasuke, dressed in his usual blue shirt, with the Uchiha crest on his back, but was wearing blue jeans. Sasuke was in the living room of his best friend Sakura and her sister Saiya Haruno's home. Saiya was in the kitchen, after inviting Sasuke in.

"Took you long enough, Sakura." He said as his friend came down.

"I didn't that long, you know." She replied. Sakura was wearing a white inner blouse with the image of a red Dragon on it, a red jacket, and dark blue jeans. Both she and Sasuke were wearing dark blue converse sneakers. The two said goodbye to Saiya and headed out the door to school.

Both, along with there friend Naruto attended Konoha High School. Sasuke, his brother Itachi; Sakura, her sister Saiya; and Naruto, along with his sister Naru have been the best of friends. All six of them have grown up together, and been one big family. All of their parents have passed away through out the years, and they've always supported one another. Itachi, Saiya and Naru meet when they were just 5 years old and became an amazing group. They did everything together and were the ones who welcomed their siblings to join each other. Although they all take Martial Arts, have their own hobbies they do with their siblings. Naruto and Naru skateboards, Sasuke and Itachi ride motorbikes while Sakura and Saiya rock-climb. (Saiya also looks to cook, Itachi build's bikes and Naru builds and designs skateboards.)

As they pulled up to the school, in Sasuke's car they saw there friend Naruto, who, like Sasuke, was also 15 years, wearing his signature orange jump-suit, with a black inner shirt, and dark orange sneakers. Naruto and Naru lived closer to the school, so Naruto would normally walk there and then wait for his friends to arrive. As they walked through the halls (Konoha high is actually very, very large) they began to talk about the upcoming class field trip, and Sakura's fifteenth birthday.

As they entered their last period, History, they began suggesting the different places there history, and homeroom sensei, Mr. Kakashi Hatake, choose for them. Although he sent out the permission slips to there parents/guardians, and they also knew about the teacher/guardians meeting, they still had no idea where they were going.

"Alright class settle down, settle down." said Mr. Hatake, as he got the class's attention. "Now today were going to discussing the class trip, this Friday, and where we are actually heading this weekend."

"Finally… we were waiting forever for you- ommmph" Started Naruto, who didn't get to finish his loud, annoying rant as Sasuke and Sakura each placed a hand over his mouth.

"Thank you" Said there sensei, smiling slightly under his mask.

"No problem" They replied in unison as they removed their hands from the blonds mouth. Sasuke went back to his seat, since he sat on the left of Sakura, as she sat in the middle.

"Now, as I was saying, tomorrow we're giving you all the day of, in order to gather your things for the trip the next day. So, the place we are actually going to is the dangerous, Shi no Mori, the Forest of Death. Now, before you all start panicking, this particular forest as survived since our earliest ancestors was around, and yes, that's its real name for all of you who had the many stories and rumors circulating this place. Now, as I said, this forest has been here since before any of you were probably born. Many believed that ninja's and different tribes once lived within its boarders, long before it was closed of. They, of course, met many animals and creatures, many of which bonded closely with the humans, and the humans with the animals. This particular forest has a very interesting history, which I'll explain more about it on Friday. Now as for what you should bring,

THUD!

Sasuke and Naruto jumped as the sound was so close to them. They looked down to see there friend on the floor, apparently unconscious. They did a glance at each other, before dashing to the floor, trying to wake up their classmate. Slowly everyone started getting up, and waking up to their desk.

Minutes later, Sakura began awake, and immediately had to close her eyes, as a bright flash of light came into her vision.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he held the young girl on his lap. Sakura began to stir, and then opened her eyes, to find Sasuke looking down at her, with a soft smile. As she looked around she saw Naruto and Kakashi sensei looking at her.

"Sakura are you ok, do you need to go to the school nurse?" Kakashi asked, concerned filled his voice.

"No, no I'm fine" Sakura replied, as Sasuke helped her to feet and sat her down on her stool.

As the class continued, Kakashi continued explaining the rules of the trip, including what they should bring, ect.

When the bell rang, the students began filling out chattering away about the forest. As Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto began walking through the corridors, they were stopped immediately by Ino and her crew, Ten-Ten and Temari.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in" Ino teased.

"Get lost Ino, I don't have time for you" Sakura said with power in her voice.

"My, my, someone's in a bit of a rush. You're not actually planning on coming Friday are you, I mean if you couldn't even listen to what was like, with all those scary animals how on earth are you gonna survive when you get there, forehead!"

Ok, now she's done it. What happened next was so fast; everyone thought they saw a blur pass through them, well, for Ino and her crew that is. But Sasuke and Naruto, who study Marital Arts, with their group family, taught by Saiya, knew exactly what happened. Sakura now had Ino by the ruff of her violet blouse backed up against one of the nearest lockers. Sakura's head was bowed and her bangs covered her eyes. Knowing the look she had on, Sasuke and Naruto each grabbed one of her arms, pulling her away from Ino and down the hallway.

They kept walking like that until they got to Sasuke's car, which is when they let Sakura go. They got in with Sakura in front and Naruto in the back, and began zooming of to Pizzeria. The pizza place is where their siblings work. Everyday after school they would all go and help out at the restaurant, and would then hang out in the upstairs part. Sasuke and Naruto were conversing about the trip, while Sakura was looking out the window at the sky. They both glanced at her during their talk and began to wonder what she was thinking.

"Hey Sakura you are you excited about the trip." Naruto said excitedly, trying to cheer her up.

"Uh, yea I am" Sakura replied, turning back to the window.

"Hey, don't let Ino get to you ok. I mean think about it, there's no school tomorrow, we have an adventurous trip the next day, not to mention it's on your actual birthday, plus, the big party were having for it this weekend. Do you really want her to get to you right now?"

Sakura knew then, that her friend had a point. She was not gonna Ino and her gang wreck her big weekend. And, although she didn't respond, Sakura did her signature smirk, and continued to gaze out the window. And with that, the boys knew everything was good.

When they got to the parlor, which is what they sometimes called it, they got fixed up and went straight to work. While serving they saw other kids from school they actually spoke to on a regular basis. As the school was closing down for the summer, different grades were going on different trips. This is the reason why there was no school the next day, giving kids a chance to be well prepared.

"So, did anything fun happen at school today?" Itachi asked. They were now in the upstairs area of the parlor, after closing up shop.

"Nothing much just about the field trip and stuff." Sasuke replied taking a slice of the cheese pizza they were eating.

"I thought he might have told you guys today" Saiya said thoughtfully, after taking a sip of her red soda. Saiya was similar to her sister Sakura. She was the same skin tone as her, but had darker emerald eyes, and darker pink hair, with dark streaks, reaching midway down her back. She also had a few bangs covering her left eye. She was wearing her gold sleeve t-shirt, with a cheetah on it, and blue jeans.

When they continued talking about the trip, Sakura began to grow quiet again, and after a while things started to get weird. 'Why am I seeing these things again, all these animals, these colors, why…' Sakura's thoughts drifted off, as she fell unconscious into Sasuke's arms, knocking the drink right out of his hands.

"Hey, I think she might be waking up." Naru observed who was holding the girl's left hand. Naru had slightly dark yellow hair than her brother's, and the same eye color as Naruto which was inherited from their mother. Her hair style and dress code, was the same as that of Saiya's but had on a yellow hawk shirt instead.

Sakura had been out for ten minutes straight, and the others had begun to worry. Suddenly, Sakura up to her feet, panting hard as if she just ran ten miles without stopping. As she began to catch her breath, she looked around to see everyone starring at her with shocked eyes.

"Sakura does this have anything to do with you passing out at school." Naruto asked her slowly. He and Sasuke explained to the others, what had happened in their history class toady, a while after she passed out. Sakura stayed silent for a while, before replying with a quiet "yes", plopping back down on her mat, which was placed under head.

"Well, why don't you tell us what you remember? What you saw and heard while you were out. If anything that is" Saiya said, trying to wrap her mind around what's going on in her sister's mind.

Sakura took a deep breath before asking, in a confused voice, "Have I ever been to the Forest of Death before?"

Chapter 2: History of the Power Rangers and the Forest of Death

Sasuke and Naruto both had looked at her, confusion written all over their faces. But, the weird thing was that none of the older ones were confused of what she just asked. While Itachi and Naru had their heads down, hair and bangs covering their eyes, Saiya got up wordlessly, hair also covering eyes slowly made her way to the book case. The others watched them silently, waiting for them to speak or to say at least some thing about all of this. They kept watching them, patiently waiting for someone to talk. But no, they didn't talk, they didn't move, they didn't do anything.

Suddenly, just as Naruto, who couldn't take anymore waiting, and was about to speak, Saiya came forward took Sakura's hand pulling her to her feet, and began to walking away. Not long after that, Sasuke and Naruto were also pulled to their feet by their siblings. As they began walking to the bookshelf they now noticed that the shelf was now slightly ajar, and that they can see darkness behind it.

Although they were still confused by their sibling's behavior the three where lead quietly through the dark underground passage. As they continued down, they began to see torches that were already lit, illuminating their way. Then, after twenty minutes of walking, they arrived at a large door, filled with colors and words. The words were actually names of different animals like: cheetah, lion, tiger, etc.

The older ones withdrew their hands form the younger ones, and each stepped towards the door. Itachi, Saiya and Naru each glanced at each other, before raising their hands, placing them on next to each other in the center part of the door, were there was a large jewel shaped drawing. Suddenly, the jewel began to glow, along with all the different words and names that were inscribed on the door. The entire door then began to glow with a mixture of different colors. As the glow began to die down, the siblings removed their hands and stepped away, as it began to open.

After they glanced at each other, Itachi and Naru began to walk into the room. Saiya motioned for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to enter, with her bringing up the rear. When Saiya stepped inside, she turned and placed her hand on the red brick panel, on her right closing the door.

"Now, there's something you all need to know about our ancestors, and the forest of death." Itachi started. They were all sitting in a circle, on a large mat in the center of the room, covered with animals. The room looks like a longue/library area. It had sitting mats, couches, bookshelves, posters of different animals, ect. The area was actually quite large, for it also had a bar like eating area on one side of the room, and a dojo training area on the other side. Naru had earlier opened up another area, reveling computers and other research equipment.

Itachi took a deep breath, and glanced at the other two, awaiting their response. When they nodded, they he turned back to the younger ones, all waiting for them to explain what this all about.

"Before I fully begin, Sakura… to answer your earlier question, no, you have never been to the Forest of Death."

"But then why are these things happening to me." Sakura started, in a confused voice. "I'm seeing these animals, and places like some long term memory or something."

Itachi sighed, and closed his eyes. He then reopened them and said. "Alright, I'm going to tell you three about your past ancestors, which will be of vital right now, especially since we're all going to the forest soon." (Like many field trips, they parents/guardians were asked in the letters and were told in the meetings, if they would be able to accompany the teacher/s and students on the trip. The three siblings quickly agreed, as they knew Sakura's memory would quickly return either before or after they got to the woods.)

"Millions of years ago, around the time of our ancestors, many lived within the same area of the forest of death, long before it was given its name. The original name was lost long ago, as no one could actually remember being called anything else. Anyway, over time the people there began, one by one, to bond with the different species of animals that already inhabited the area. Our people have always believed that one should be familiar with nature and learn to respect and to become one with all aspects of it. They all continued to live in peace and harmony with one another. That is until Orochimaru came into the area." Itachi paused to take a drink of his water and Saiya continued, letting Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto take in the information so far.

"Now, Orochimaru was never, at fist glance, considered evil. He was said to be always alone and very mysterious. Many believed it was caused by his childhood, but since no one have seen or heard anything about his parents or family, they couldn't say or prove anything. But, didn't mean that their theories weren't true. As time passed they began to sense strange disturbances coming from the animals and later the humans. Apparently, many of them were diapering and many were found dead, while some weren't ever seen again. You see, there was an ancient legend that said two persons, mostly siblings, form certain family's, not many, would have children that bears a scared birthmark on the arms. Now these just ordinary marks, for each one would bear an animal with a different color. These symbols were: a Red Lion, a Blue Serpent Dragon, a Pink Saber Tooth-Tiger, a Black Panther, a Gold Cheetah, a Yellow Hawk and a White Fanged Wolf." Saiya nodded to Naru who would finish the story.

"Although there supposed to only two from each family, there was another, the twin dragons, Ying and Yang. The most particular thing about the marks was that the children didn't know they were their in the first place. And why is that you ask, that's because when the child was born, that mark would appear, yes, but only for fives hours, after which, it would disappear beneath the child's skin, forever sealed with their arms, until the time was right. Little is known on the last person, the one who have the twin dragons, the only information on them was that they was able to join with many before her, to stop on an evil force that threatened the world, and that they died in the last battle. But, before death a spell was used so the person would be reincarnated and, that the person would be able to help to stop the world force, if the need should ever arise. After the marks showed themselves to the young teens that possessed them, their family's and the people around them realized that what Orochimaru was planning the entire time. Apparently the ancient evil was related to him, and he was trying to bring him back. What many didn't know was that the one who sealed him away, was also brought back, and that one same warrior who possessed the ying yang dragons. After the final battle, the demon was finally killed, and Orochimaru sealed away. Ever since then no one was said to have obtain the animal marks, but so far its been a million years since the final showdown, which, was the same time span as the first great battle in the forest of death. They say who ever goes in there at night, even in the day time get nightmares. That's because they hear the cries and pains of those who were experimented on and tortured by the snake demon, which was what called Orochimaru, after the demon, which turned out to be his great grandfather."

And with that, the story ended. The older Uchiha got up to them some more water, as the young ones still tried to absorb the history of their ancestors. Soon, after nearly fifteen minutes of silence, the young Uchiha finally came back out of his trance, with a simple question, which was actually more than a statement.

"If this story is about our ancestors and there were two children form each family, then, does that mean were the ones who possess the animal symbols? And, Sakura having those visions of long-term memory means that she must the reincarnation of the person who possessed the Ying Yang dragons, right."

At that, the older teens looked at Sasuke, and smiled. A nod from each of them confirmed everything. Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened abet from that thought. Then snapping back, Naruto remembered something from the story.

"What a minute, if we are these special children, where are these marks were supposed to have." He said looking at his arms, thinking the mark would suddenly appear. Everyone looked at him, realizing he just made a valid point.

After a few seconds the three teens said in unison, after a while of thinking, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The younger ones repeated.

"Um, how exactly." Sasuke asked, confused by the sudden turn around.

"How are we gonna get them tomorrow, is it because it's the day before we go to the woods, or is it, or is it because of Sakura's vision's. Sasuke thought.

As if reading his thoughts, his brother was the one to answer his confused sibling.

"The reason being is that since Sakura started having visions, the reminder of you to will also get them tonight in your sleep and by tomorrow, you'll have your marks. Oh, by the way, we are closing up the shop tomorrow so we can get the final supplies for Friday…" Itachi trailed seeing the look on his brother face and his friends. Itachi glanced at Naru, who glanced at Saiya who looked back at Itachi. Sakura, finally taking everything in, stood up to end all the confusion.

"The person with the twin dragons must have been the leader, so when visions begin acting up, it's a signal to the others, that the marks will appear. But, since they only awaken in the time of need, that means Orochimaru is close to being summoned and with ultimately come back to finish want he started."

"Well, that about sums it up." Said the oldest Haruno, after a few minutes of silence.

Chapter 3: The Broken Seals

The six teens, after cleaning up, all headed for bed. Around three years ago, the group decided to build a summer house next to the parlor and connected the main part of the house, to a secret tunnel, located within the upstairs part of the restaurant. There was also a tunnel build within the secret layer, behind the bookshelf. They had already moved in their supplies from their homes early, like they do every year. During the night, each of them began to feel changes taking place in their bodies. Each animal was attached to a special skill and ability that each child was born with, which, is unlocked when the marks have returned.

In one room, we see the figure of a small boy, lying on their back tossing their back and forth, as arms begin to burn red. Soon, they began to scratch their arms to relieve the pain. As they began to pant, a red light glow slowly begins to encircle the body. Within a few minutes, the body slowly regain's their breathing and returns to a peaceful sleep. When the light finally died down the images of a large red Lion can be seen on the arms of the sleeping boy. Although finally going back into his dreams, he didn't notice, not only the mark, but that he now has both the abilities, to create shadow like clones, and also, to walk through solid objects.

In the room opposite the now sleeping boy, lies a teen that, can be seen lying down on her stomach, breathing heavily, while grabbing her long hair tight in her grasp. Same as the boy, she to was also glowing, but this time instead of the color red, she was glowing in a bright yellow light. After a few seconds passed, the girl, now exhausted, had released her hair going returning to her sleep. A fierce yellow Hawk was seen engraved on her arms, as though it has always been there. And with that, the power that was sealed by birth was now released; this girl now brought forth her gift of teleportation and super sonic breath, thus creating sonic waves with her mouth.

A quiet, deep growl could be heard coming form a room close to the first two.

Through the darkness, a boy wearing a black shirt was tossing and turning his whole body, as it was engulfed by a dark blue light. Suddenly, the young boy started to rub his eyes, even though he kept them shut tight. Even though his arms burned like the other two before him, this time there was something more. Strangely, the boy's eyes began to burn so much, that as he snapped them open, they immediately begin to change. His normal dark onyx colored eyes, were now red, with three tomoe's circling the around the center. Unforgiving pain quickly spread throughout his body, most of it in his arms and eyes. As the minutes ticked away in the dark night, the young figure began to relax as his body is soon relieved of the pain. The dark haired body moves onto his back, with his arms by his sides. Along with the red eye, known to the ancestors, as the Sharingan; the teens has unlocked the ability of fire. When the light died down on the boy's arms, the blue version of a rare creature known as the Serpent Dragon was slithered around them.

Heavy breathing. That was the only sound to be heard in the room that was opposite the last. A large figure which looked to be an older version of the last one, was not lying down on the bed, but was actually on the floor, where he fell minutes ago, surrounded in a dark, black light. Just like the last boy, he to felt pain searing through his entire body. He was gritting his teeth hard, and began shaking slightly, trying to ignore it. Soon, you can see his figure pulsing slightly, as if something was trying to break free. This was a powerful gift that only a few of their ancient ancestors were able to posses. Incredible ninja speed, to such an extent, others can only dream of having. With the darkness finally removed from the panting figure the image of a dark large Panther, was now covering the boys arms. And, without having to open his eyes, the boy crawled back to the bed and before he could be comfortable, was passed out, hitting it hard.

As we now enter the room of the fifth child, we look out in alarm. With sweat dripping from her head, the old, pink haired girl is breathing hard and fast, as if she just ran a marathon. A strong, light of gold, almost as bright as the sun, engulfs the young teen, as she's now punching her pillow. Slowly, the marking's of the fast, speedy Cheetah's revels themselves on her left and right arms. The girl gasp sharply, gritting her teeth slightly, as her body slowly pulses. Her body begins to accept her gifts; the power to read minds and genjutsu. Genjutsu is an ancient form that allows the user to trap their opponents into illusions that affect their mind and body. When the light finally dispersed, the teen's body shudders then falls into an unconscious state.

Though the other teens were having trouble sleeping, with all there tossing and turning, and pain; the last teen; that was a smaller version of the last girl, was… different. The last figure, which has lighter pink hair than the last, surprising had her eyes… open. Although it looked as though she could see, she couldn't. Not that she had gone blind or anything, for she could see quit well. For what was traveling through her eyes, were the past visions of her ancestor as it was discovered that she was the reincarnation form of. No heavy breathing, tossing or turning. The young girl just layed there, unmoving as if paralyzed by her own body. Then very slowly the eyes of the young girl closed, as the light finally died down. Like the others before her, the markings of a rear creature' like that of that of the Serpent Dragon was brought into full force. The ancient Saber- Tooth tiger, known around the world as a powerful fast animal can be seen, on her two arms. A fierce stares on its face as if ready to pounce. And with that, the eyes finally shut as the teen falls into an unconscious, sleep filled world.

With the six seals finally broken, and their powers return from the day of their birth, the six teens finally understand not only the destiny, but that of the past ancestors as well. Now, with the dark forces slowly rising, our heroes mentally prepare themselves for what lies ahead. And with that, our adventure begins…

Chapter 4: The Forest


End file.
